note of mystery
by dance21
Summary: when jack finds a note threating his life what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat in a tree waiting for nothing. Suddenly a note appears on the lake.

_Twinkle twinkle little star, I hate you the way you are,_

_ You will do as I say, or I will make you go away_

_ Twinkle twinkle little star, I hate you the way you are._

Jack was scared he wanted to tell the guardians but then the would make him go away.

* * *

The next day he found another note.

_Go, go to the meeting, show up late,_

_ be really nasty, make them all fight._

Jack didn't want to but he grabbed his staff and flew to the meeting.

* * *

Jack was 15 minutes late to the meeting, just like the note said.

"What took so long mate?"

"Nothing" Jack snapped back.

"Jack? is everything alright?" asked tooth protectively.

" Yeah, just leave me alone!" Yelled Jack before he flew out.

* * *

When Jack got to the lake he felt bitter regret. then he saw the note.

_Oh no you didn't do as I_ said,_ now your going to wish I put you to bed._

* * *

**How did you guys like the first chapter? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How did you guys like the first chapter? Let me know!**

So happy you guys liked the first chapter, just throwing around a few ideas for the second chapter.

_ Jack woke up with pain everywhere. There were cuts, bruises , and blood splattered all over his had attacked him in his sleep. He didn't get 2 things

1) what didn't he do?  
2) how come he didn't wake up?

Well for the first question he didn't make all of them fight. Still the second question bussed in his mind like bees. He just couldn't figure it out. Finally when he managed to stand up and get out of the cave, he found a note.

Now that you've got my nightly beating, I don't want you to go to that meeting Go me!

Jack was at least happy he didn't have to hurt his friends feelings this time. Even though he knows he is alarming them. _

" Where the bloody hell is Jack?" asked Bunny impatiently  
"He'll be here" said North hopefully.  
"What do you think was wrong with him yesterday, he was acting so mean" said tooth.  
"Do you think something was wrong?"  
"He would of told us if something was wrong mate"  
"I just hope my sweat tooth is ok."  
We should look for him suggested Sandy.  
"Good idea Sandy. I'll go east, North will go north, Bunny will go to Antartica Sandy go will go to Europe. Lets get going!" Tooth said as everyone headed out.

_ Jack got ANOTHER letter.

Nice job on your last task, now make yourself a thing of the past.

Go hide far away, and if you decide not to hide, I'll make sure you've died.

Jack decided to go to Russia. Nobody would think to go there. he brought the letters just in case they looked for him. 2 seconds later Jack was flying towards Russia. _  
By the time Tooth got to Jack's lake he was already gone. All she found were 5 empty envelopes. I wonder what these are for, she thought to herself. She decided to bring these back to the pole and maybe they found Jack and he would tell them.

Hope you liked it maybe i'll write another chapter later. sorry there so short i'll try to write longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long i've been busy. well heres the next chapter my friend and i worked really hard. here it goes.**

** Uknown pov**

Boom a droop of ink hit the floor. There all finished she exclaimed with satisfaction. she threw the letter in the air and watched as it brursted into flames leave no ash behind. Thats right gardens I'm back, Theres nothing you cant do about it.

Guardians pov

All the guardians sat around a small wooden table. Tooth looked down. She wondered how she would tell then about the notes. then she saw a little white envelope sitting on the table.

" Guys who's envelope?" asked tooth. None of them said it was theirs. north slowly opened the envelope and with wide eyes put it on the table.

_Roses are red, violet's are blue,_

_ I'm killing Jack , then coming for you._

They all starred in horror. Bunny was the first to break the ice.

"Who would do this?"

"That would explain the other envelopes"

"what other envelopes?" asked North.

" Oh, when I got to the lake I found 5 empty envelopes."

" That means Jacks been getting these."

"We have to look for him same places except I'll go to towards Russia." said Tooth. They all headed out

Tooth was flying around Mosscow when she saw someone fly into the city. It was Jack. She watched as he stopped in front of a tall building. In a spilt second he had chained his appearance. In Jacks place a boy about 18 with brown hair and amber eyes walked into a building. He said a quick word to the doorman then went to the top floor. A girl the same age who looked just about done recording a song looked up when Jack walked in. She was tall and had long dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He said a few things to her then they left for lunch. Tooth couldn't believe Jack had a girlfriend. But something still bugged tooth. the way he could change his appearance. Tooth flew back to the pole to call a meeting.

" Hold on mate, he can what?"

" I told you, before he walked in he changed."

" Vat about the girl?"

" I don't know it just seemed like they were dating."

" Idea! we go to the restaurant and talk to him."

" Were taking my holes mate." Then Bunny taped his right foot twice and they all jumped in. When they got there a crowd was around their table. People trying to get autographs from the girl. Nobody seemed to notice them as they went to the table after the crowd left. They almost didn't recognize Jack.

" Jack what are they doing here?"

" Relax Ariana."

" I'm going to pay the check up front you talk to them." Ariana got up and left.

" Who is that mate?"

" That is Ariana my girlfriend"

" We want to know about you changing your appearance." Said tooth.

"Oh that…. Well one day I was walking trough the woods and I met Ariana. She taught me how to change. She was in her mortal form right now."

" What about the notes?"

" I don't know."

" Well their coming after us too."


	4. Chapter 4

Dear people who read this,

I need you to vote. Who do you want to be the note sender? Also What do you want to happen?

Please respond I need help, dance21


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys right now note of mystery is going nowhere. I think I might just stop writing it. If you want me to keep it open tell me. Also if you write me tell me what you want to happen.

Thanks,

Dance21


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the awful chapters. I have been very busy writing about my other story. I want to thank the people who responded to me. I going to take you advice about Ariana. Thanks so much!**

"Jack come on I have to be back by 1:30." Said Sydney

"You can go without me I need to talk to them." Sydney sighed . She didn't get why Jack liked them. Even though they did horrible things to her and Jack. All of this made her sick. She walked out the door. Why couldn't it go back to the way it was? She and Jack talking about how they would get revenge if they could. Ah the good days. How Sydney wished she could go back. At least he wouldn't turn into someone like them. A part of him would always be the Jack she knew. One thought bugged in the back of her mind. What if he did become like them? This is why she did this for them. But what if he decides they were right about her and his punishment was fair? No he would never do that. Sydney started thinking about the days with him in the forest.

'Jack sat up in a tree and Sydney sat on the frozen lake. "Hey Jack she asked how would you make them pay?" "Well I would bust in there and freeze them to their necks. Then I would tell them off. Then my favorite part either I'll let Jockul out or I would distory wherever we were." Sydney laughed.

"I like your thinking"'

Someone bumped into Sydney and brought her back from the past. She was at her front door. She must have done it again. When Sydney entered papers fell on the floor.

"Watch it" said her brother Justin. Sydney made a bee line for her room. When she got there she locked the door. Nobody could see or ruin this. Sydney took out a piece of paper and started writing a note.

**forgot to mention that I might just write a story about lab rats or percy jackson. i'll keep you posted.**


End file.
